Bound by Fireflies
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: We grew up together until we reached a certain age, right now we're both living our own lives, following our own dreams. But, if I had to choose, I would have loved to stay with you in that place. I know you're out there safe and sound and I hope we meet again, someday. [Reader x Taiyou]


_Hello there everyone! It's been a while since I've written something for this fandom... I didn't know whether I should post this or not. As you can see, I did in the end XD Please enjoy this Character x reader!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, I were the owner I would probably make a show about the cast in high school with a slice of life theme and some romance and lots of soccer of course ^^_

Chapter 1:

"Taiyou-kun let's marry when we grow up!" The little boy smiled at his small companion. He held her warm little hand. It gave him some kind of comfort. Her big eyes filled with joy and dreams smiled at him which gave him a feeling he didn't understand.

No, he just didn't want to understand that feeling...

The little girl, standing next to him, his childhood friend, she would be gone in a week. Well, actually he would be gone, he didn't want to, he didn't want to see her sad, see her cry and wanted to stay, but he couldn't. The worst thing was that he didn't tell her that he would leave soon...

"Of course we will!" The boy said with a sad smile. He squeezed her small hand, he didn't want to lose it.

"T-Taiyou-kun it hurts a little..." The little girl mumbled.

"Oh, right, sorry."

The two of them were sitting at their secret place, only theirs, their secret base and their magical place were adventures would start and never end.

In the middle of the forest, near the little boy's house was an old tree, the tree was big, but didn't look very healthy anymore, no one knew about this place. Only the little boy and his small friend and maybe his grandmother too...

The sun was going down, it was getting later and the children knew they had to go back, but it was as if someone was telling them to stay. They lie under the tree, holding hands at a soft, thick layer of grass. Minutes passed by, but to them it was like an instant, it would be one of their last times together.

One by one, fireflies appeared, it was like they were attracted by the tree, they flew around the old tree, sat down at the branches of the old tree. One of the fireflies sat down at the boy's nose, he laughed and so did the little girl.

The two of them couldn't take their eyes off of this magical phenomenon, more and more fireflies continued to appear, the tree was completely surrounded by the mystic golden light.

It was it was getting later and later and they would continue to watch the spectacle together. They forgot the time, they forgot their worries, they knew that they would remember this forever, this moment together.

They only paid attention to the pretty tree and the fireflies, which was without a doubt even more pretty than the sky filled with stars above them...

At some point, the boy came up with something, he grabbed a small branch from the ground and gave it to the girl. She looked surprised, but he smiled.

"Just hold it!" The girl did what she was told and saw how fireflies were all getting attracted by the branch in her hand. The branch had several smaller branches, which made it look like some kind of flower.

Surrounded by the fireflies, the branch looked as magical as the tree. The girl smiled and so did the boy.

They continued to sit under the tree until the sun was rising. As soon as the warm light of the morning sun came to greet the two of them, they were suddenly awoken, out of their magical trance.

They stood up and walked back to the village, leaving their precious secret place and treasure behind.

Walking back, the boy felt bad, in the end he didn't tell his best friend that he would be gone in a week.

He knew that he wouldn't visit this small town often anymore, but there as he walked home with his companion, he didn't know that this night, where he had seen this beautiful tree would have been the last time he would see it...

When they reached the street where they both lived, the boy felt bad. When they reached the little girl's house he decided he had to tell her, right now.

He stopped her in his tracks and then told her.

The boy was sad when he heard the news from his parents, but to tell it to his best friend whom he cared more about then who else in his small world, made him might even more sad than the poor girl herself.

She stared at her shoes, she didn't want to look him in the eyes, she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to go back, back to thirty minutes ago, when they were still in the forest, where she didn't know this.

"I'm sorry, really, I'm telling you this way too late..." The boy said.

The little girl knew this wasn't her friend's fault, she didn't want to be sad and didn't want to cry. She forced a sad, fake smile when she looked met his sad blue eyes.

She said she had to go back, the boy nodded and left. The girl sneaked inside her house and went to her sleeping room. Her parents were a little mad, but mostly worried, during breakfast. The girl didn't tell them about the fireflies she old told that she was with her friend to their secret base...

After breakfast she decided to visit her friend, something she would do everyday during the coming seven days.

Those days went by in a blink of an eye and the two of them had to part ways, they promised each other that they would write each other and meet again during summer break and new year.

Two years passed by and the two of them continued to write each other, they hadn't seen each other since the day when the boy moved away, but the memories of him were still fresh.

The girl got a letter of him every two weeks, they wrote each other about their daily lives and school. The boy usually also wrote about soccer, the girl knew that he liked it and they used to play together.

Little did the girl know that her friend didn't tell her everything...

Another year passed by and the girl heard she had to move away as well, she told her friend her new address, but hadn't heard anything from him.

The girl, now a freshman in junior high, living in a bigger town, far away from that small place, filled with memories and adventures, a piece of memory she would keel deep inside her heart.

The girl going to quite a famous school and hadn't received a letter from her friend in months. She was a little worried.

Her first year in junior high had already started a month ago, she still hadn't make many friends.

The girl decided to join the soccer club in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, a little short but I don't care... I'm not really sure if these kind of stories are my taste... Don't forget to review and tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
